Jealousy
by FluffyTeta-chan
Summary: There isn't really any lemon, but it gets a bit sexual towards the end- I'm submitting this as "mature", just to be safe. The Thief King has a secret relationship with the Pharaoh and thus sneaks in the palace to see him- when he sees a guard acting a bit more than "loyal" towards him, he gets extremely jealous. But then again, he is jealous of everything that moves around Atem..


"Sir, perhaps I should take you to your chambers..."

Atem stared at his new guard with a soft, tired smile on his face. He had been in the palace for a week and although the Pharaoh appreciated the young man's loyalty, he was pretty... overwhelmed by it.

"I doubt there are bandits hiding in the dark corners of the palace... so I believe I can make it back to my bed chamber myself." he said, tilting his head.  
"I live to serve you, my Lord." the guard bowed before him.

Atem shook his head, barely holding back his exasperated sigh. Seeing as to how keen this man was to following him everywhere, he wouldn't be surprised if he discovered him under his bed the following morning.

He made his way to his chambers, enjoying the silence that seemed to be his only companion this starry night.

Soon, he was standing in front of his window, staring at a beautiful full moon. He slowly got rid of his jewelry and climbed on his bed, stretching like a cat. He closed his eyes, enjoying the peaceful night- the moments when he got the chance to enjoy some peace and quiet were truly limited.

He didn't hear him come in; he didn't feel him climbing on his bed. Before he had the chance to react, the newcomer had already pinned him down, holding his hands over his head and pressed a knife on his neck. A pair of dark lilac eyes were staring straight in his.

Atem's heart was beating loudly; he let his eyes wander on the man's messy hair, fiery eyes... the four-stitched scar covering his right cheek.

"You're hurting me." he stated quietly, meeting the Thief King's intense gaze.

Touzoku pressed the blade harder on the Pharaoh's neck, staring at him silently for a few moments. "Who is this guy that's constantly around you?"

"I am a Pharaoh. I am constantly surrounded by guards, priests, advisors and more... You are going to have to be more specific." he answered, sounding extremely calm for a man that had a knife on his throat.

"Perhaps I would like to take you to your chambers!" Touzoku said in a mocking, high-pitched tone.  
"My... new guard? Wait, how do you know-"  
"Bandits hiding in the dark corners of the palace, Pharaoh..." he smirked, his eyes cold and bright, much like his blade.

"Entering somebody's house secretly is very bad etiquette, dear..."

He threw his knife on the ground and wrapped his arm tightly around Atem's waist. "Don't you have enough guards already?"

"I am a Pharaoh. I have a harem full of stunning girls and boys and yet... you are jealous of my guards." Atem whispered, raising an eyebrow.

The thief tightened his embrace. "I am jealous of anything that moves around you. He seems ready to serve you on every level." he growled on the small male's lips. He let go of his hands- Atem wrapped them around his neck.

"So, you break in the palace, thus putting as both in danger, overhear my conversations, hide in my room and put a knife in my throat because of my exremely loyal guard."  
"I simply walk in your palace, keep an eye on everyone who stares at you longer than they should, hide in your room and remind you that you are mine." he answered, capturing the Pharaoh's lips in his own.

"He is overwhelming... but still, loyal." Atem whispered, when they broke the kiss. "Enough guards? The Thief King wants to take my life... my guards could never be enough."

"The Thief King doesn't want to take your life..." he whispered, stroking Atem's lips with his own. Atem smiled. Getting his lover to admit his homicidal tendencies had abandoned him had been a difficult task.

"Agreed, but Akhenaden and Seto don't know that..." he said, stroking his cheek. "Besides... burging in here, putting a knife on my throat... you could have fooled me as well..." he gave him a supposed scared look.

"You know I wouldn't hurt you, idiot. I can't promise the same about the guard that wants so desperately to suck your cock." he muttered, his hands now caressing the smaller male's waist.

"Vulgar!" he chuckled. "He is simply loyal. Are you going to get upset over every loyal guard of-" a small moan escaped his lips, interrupting his words and thought process. The thief's hand had slipped under his shendyt.

"I will get upset over your guards..." he whispered in the Pharaoh's neck.  
"I will get upset about your harem..." his lips were travelling lower.  
"I will get mad at you, for making me fall for you..." he bit his nipple playfully.  
"And then... I will hide in your room, wait for you and claim you as my own once again..." he muttered, planting kisses all over his chest, his hand slipping lower...

Atem tangled his fingers in the thief's hair, threw his head back and moaned quietly, as his lover's fingers found his entrance.

"Someday... we are going to get caught..." he gasped. "And then how are we supposed to... explain..."  
"If that happens", Touzoku whispered, as he got rid of the Pharaoh's shendyt, "I am going to get you and run away with you..."

"You...you will...?" he mumbled, shivering, as his thief ran his lips along his hip bone.  
"Nobody's going to take you from me..."


End file.
